Sexy kitty web show
by Zerozolo
Summary: Meow puts on a web show. This is before joins Dandy's crew


I do not own or do i clam to own any of the charters in this story this story is meant to be enjoyed and if you do not like the content then please do not write a hate review about it thank you and happy reading.

Meow looks at the camera he just set up. "OK looks all good time to start the show" Meow then pushed the record button and walked over to the bed in front of the camera. "Hello all you perverts out there and welcome to the sexy kitty web show" "My name Mymyamo but you can call me Meow" "I've got a special show for you to day i'm gonna do what ever the highest donor wants and i do mean what ever they want ;3" "I'm gonna get my self hard why you all fight over who gets first crack at me" "The biding starts at 10 woolongs" Meow then removed his garment sat down and started to stroke his limp dick. after about a minute his dick at its full length of one and half feet about a quarter the size of Meow he then looked at his phone as it dinged. "Ah looks like user Sexy_doll got the top bid for 30 woolongs " "So what is it that you want Sexy_doll" after a quick pause " OK so you want me to suck myself you must have been at the last show OK hear we go" With that Meow bent his back in such a way that he was able to fit about a third of his dick in to his mouth in one go. he started sucking and bobbing his head up and down making all kind of wet and sloppy sounds while he was doing this Meow thought to himself. "Man i know i do this every chance i get but there is always a certain rush when you know there is a million eyes on you" Just as Meow was getting in to his self sucking his phone pinged to signal a new highest donor. With a bit of reluctance he pulled of his cock with a loud and wet pop. "Sorry Sexy_doll looks like you were just outbid and i was starting to really getting in to it" OK who do we have now looks like its K-chain at 50 woolongs" "Alright K-chain what do you want this sexy kitty to do for you?" "Hmm show us your fat ass why you masturbate as if you were getting milked like a cow" "That is definitely different but i'm always up for new and kinky stuff" Meow then turned his rotund ass to the camera it was roughly the size of one of the pillows on the bead he was sitting on and his asshole was wide enough to maybe fit the camera in it. He then proceeded to stick his ass up in the air for universe to see his balls were so low hanging and big that they looked like ripe melons. Meow began to stroke his cock it felt so good to act and be treated like an animal that he started to moo just like a cow. After a wile the moos turn to moans of pleasure and all Meow could think was. "Man i know everyone out there has there kinks but why dose it seam that the weird ones like to watch me. Ah who cares as long as i get to show everyone what i can do and have fun doing it" This went on for a couple minutes till Meow's phone beeped to tell him that he had a new high Donor. "Aw this cow was starting to have fun being milked in front of everyone anyways lets see who gets the slutty cat now shall we. Wow looks like its SpaceDick24 with 70 woolongs! So what do you want me to do for you? Oh your so dirty but i can't refuse my new master now can i" Meow then got on his back turned his butt to the camera so that his viewers could see his gaping asshole. he then put his legs behind his head and bent so far down that he went past his balls. "look closely now everyone because the fun is about to start" Meow then tilted his head and started rimming him self. Meow had not done this in so long he forgot how good it felt to fell his own tongue up his ass. It sent him in to a new world of pleasure his dick started to leek on his chest however this did not not last for long because the doorbell rang. Meow hastily got up and got dressed "Sorry viewers i will be back shortly" After about a minute Meow came back with a big box in his hands. "I wonder what this is" Meow said " I did't order anything i wonder who its from?" Meow then opened the box and gasped. It was a giant dildo roughly half the size of Meow it was called the tree trunk and it had a note on it saying. "I saw your last show but i was unable to bid so i sent this in hope that i get the heights bid in your next show. My bid is 200 woolongs and my request is that you take this new tow all the way down to the base hope to see your fat ass online love famlyman2010" With a glint in his eyes Meow turned to the camera and said. "famlyman2010 i don't know what to say other then thank you and lets get this thing up my ass. Meow then left and quickly returned with a bottle of lube he moved the camera back and placed the tree trunk on the flour in front of the bead. As he got up on the bead and started lubing up the giant dildo he thought to him self. "Man this is great and all but i hope i can take this i know i have taken huge guys before but this is a bit much. OK Meow you can do this think about the viewers and the feeling of having this monster up your ass" Meow then turned to the camera and said "OK everyone say thank you to famlyman2010 for the gift and let the fun begin" With that meow started to lower himself on to the tree trunk it felt amazing so large so filing inch after inch Meow went down Meow had never been stretched this wide it felt so good. A couple of seconds latter Meow was only inches form the base he felt so good he thought he was gonna blow his load any second. But with one final push he got to whole thing up his ass and with that Meow blew his load it was much more then Meow had ever cum before it was going every ware but he did not care he did it he took the whole tree trunk. as he was adjusting he looked at his phone and saw that his viewers were asking how he felt and what was it like having something so big up his ass then he saw that famlyman2010 was saying something "flip the switch on the base of the dildo" Meow looked and there was a switch and he thought to him self. "Why stop now the fans are loving it so to hell with it" Meow flipped the switch and the entire dildo in side him started vibrating it was insane Meow's eyes rolled back in his head and his tongue rolled out. He then started shouting. "YES YES FUCK THIS FEELS SO GOOD I'M SO HAPPY THAT I CAN BE A SLUT FOR YOU ALL TO DAY. I WISH YOU WERE ALL HERE SO YOU COULD FUCK ME SILLY IN EVERY POSITION POSSIBLE. I JUST WANT TO BE YOUR GUYS CUM DUMPSTER" Meow felt so close to cumming and then he got a wonderful idea he bent down and took his whole dick in his mouth in one gulp and started sucking himself. The sensation was out of this world it felt so good that he did not even notice that the next high bid was placed for over 1000 woolongs. Meow then started cumming down his own throat it felt great it tasted amazing and he did not care about anything in the world right now other then the feeling between his legs and ass. After about his third orgasm Meow finally stopped cumming he pulled off his cock with a a loud and messy pop his belly was full of his own cum and he felt great he turned off the vibrator turn to the now cum covered camera and said. "Wow that felt like nothing i have ever done before hope you all enjoyed the show and thank you so much for tuning in to watch this slutty cat mess with himself and just for you famlyman2010 i'm gonna keep this dildo in till the next show love you bye bye now." With that Meow put on his cloths and wobbled his way to the kitchen he defiantly needed something to drink.

Meanwhile back on Meow's home planet of betelguse his dad was looking at a computer screen with text saying. "Do you wish to log out user famlyman2010" he clicked yes and closed his computer his wife then call " Honny what are you doing in there diner is getting cold!" He then said "Be right there i was just checking up on Mymyamo. he looks like hes gonna be OK out there."

Author's notes: dear reader I hope you liked the story this is my first one and i had a lot of fun righting it. If you wan't me to continue please PM me and don't forget to right a review.


End file.
